


The Valentines hunt

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Prompt -  Peter sets up a scavenger hunt for y/n for valentines day





	The Valentines hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings -  none pure fluff
> 
> Pairing - Peter Hale x reader 
> 
> Notes - 
> 
> Y/n = your name
> 
> Y/d/n = your dogs name 
> 
> Y/f/m = your favourite movie 
> 
> Story

Peter had never celebrated valentines day before, heck he’d never been in love until he met you. So he had no idea what to do.

His first thought was to book a table at the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in the city for you. However he knew you wouldn’t really enjoy it, it wasn’t really your thing and he wanted it to be special.

He’d spent a week planning the perfect day. Waiting till you feel asleep he kissed your forehead and whispered “sleep well baby hope you have fun” before leaving his first note too set up his hunt and get back in time to cook breakfast and disappear before you woke. 

The light from the open curtains woke you up. Rolling over to try and block it out, you felt the empty space next to you. where peter should have been a note laid in its place.

‘my dear y/n, good morning I hope you slept well. In the kitchen you will find breakfast already made and your first clue. See you shortly all my love Peter.’

Confused by the note you quickly got out of bed, putting on your dressing gown and went to the kitchen. On the table was 3 heart shaped pancakes, with strawberries and syrup. You couldn’t help but smile imagining Peter making them, cutting out heart shapes just for you. Next to the plate was a small card with clue one written on the front

You sat down in a happy giggle over the mystery of it all. Tucking into your valentines breakfast you opened the card. ‘hello sweetheart for valentines day I have arranged a scavenger hunt solve the clues and get your reward.

Clue 1

Let’s start your valentines treat 

Your first gift a sweet treat. 

Our start was the day we met,

Do your remember, at the ___!

You bit your lip smiling at the words, reading them over and over. The answer was easy, outside the veterinary office. You had collected your dog from Dr Deaton after a check up. The husky pup wriggled her way of the lead and ran into the road. Peter was walking passed and stopped (y/d/n) from running into the road.

You smiled at the memory, Peter was so charming and swept you off your feet that day. After getting dressed you picked up the clue card and headed to the vets. The walk there you thought about how charming Peter was then, how you fell in love with him that day. 

You pushed open the door hearing the bell ding. Scott was stood by the counter talking on the phone, you stood in the same spot but let your eyes scan the waiting room for a clue. You couldn’t see anything and guessed Scott held the next clue. Waiting till he finished on the phone you asked Scott about Peters next clue. 

Scott however was clueless in all sense of the meaning. He didn’t know Peter had made you a valentines hunt and certainly didn’t know there was a clue in the building. “maybe you got the wrong place?” Scott offered trying to make you feel better. “it has to be here it’s where we met” you told him. 

Giving up you left the vets ready to head home. Looking up the street you thought again about how the dog was saved by the wolf. That’s when you seen it a small envelope tied to the lamppost where Peter stood that day. Running over to it you seen your name on the front. Trust Peter to put it in the exact spot he first seen you. 

You pulled the envelope off the post. It felt heavier than just a letter inside. Ripping it open you found a necklace inside, it was delicate silver with a small silver wolf pendant with light blue gem stones for the eyes. You smiled at the sweet gift, putting it on right away. Next you pulled out the little card. 

Clue 2

Knowledge is the key for the next part, 

At the school would be a good start. 

This place to me means a lot, 

It’s a hiding spot. 

You laughed at the clue this was more confusing then the last one. There was lots of hiding places at the school, too many to count. The first one could be the hale vault, or the basement. You decided to just head to the high school and whittle down the possibilities on the way. 

Peter wouldn’t have put it in the vault, if he did you wouldn’t be able to get in to get it. The basement seemed a good idea but you can’t even remember a time you had both been in the basement together. Starting to think about times you and Peter had both been at the school. At the entrance only one memory came to mind. Smirking you headed inside going to the maths room. 

Last year you had been helping Scott with the dread doctor problem. They came after you running the wrong way you had found yourself running the length of the second floor hallway alone. You screamed when a noise from a classroom, in fear you didn’t know where to go. Peter appeared in the class door way, “y/n get in here” he said in a whisper. 

The both of you could hear the clinks and clanks of the doctors getting closer up the stairs. Peter grabbed you pulling you inside with him. As the sound got loader the pair of you hid in a small equipment cupboard. Your body shook in fear, you was about to be taken and experimented on, knowing you’d had a skin graft in the past making you compatible for their chrimias. 

He held you tight inside the cupboard, keeping you calm, whispering in your ear “your safe, ill never let them take you” and other feel good sentences. However the most memorable thing Peter said “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you y/n I love you” it was the first time either of you had said the words to each other. To his word he kept you safe and got you away from the school and the doctors. You knew yourself you’d truly fallen in love with Peter that day. 

As you opened the cupboard door you seen a long box with your name on it. You felt so exited to find a bunch of long steamed (y/f/c) roses. You took them out the box and smelled them, happy with his choice.  You picked up the card reading the next riddle wondering how many there actually was. 

Clue 3

A movie and take out was our first date, 

I still wonder if you hate me for being late. 

Can you remember what we actually did see

Find a copy in the movie store, maybe? 

There was no maybe about it. You knew the movie would be at the the store and so did Peter. Since that first date you had rented (y/f/m) 50 times over, until Peter bought you the dvd for Christmas. 

As you left the school building you heard someone shout your name. Turning around you saw Lydia walking behind you. “what are you doing here?” she asked. You smiled showing her the roses, “Peter made a valentines scavenger hunt” you say with a silly smile. 

You went on to tell her about breakfast and all clues so far. Lydia seemed as giddy as you felt and offered to drive you to the movie store. “so what happened, why is he asking if your still mad?” Lydia asked referring to the line in the clue. 

You chuckled “it was are first date and Peter was 20 minutes late to pick me meaning we were late for the show at the cinema. So Peter decided to drop by the movie store and get a take out and he turned Derek’s loft into our own cinema for the night. It was so romantic” you told her. 

Lydia smirked “who’d of thought Peter could do something so sweet. I swear you’ve changed that man” she said. You knew Peter had a history and a terrible one too but part of you didn’t want to truly believe Peter was as bad as they all said. The way he’d always been with you was nothing but kind and respectful, and tried to keep his anger hidden around you. 

Soon enough Lydia pulled up to the movie store, you went in to find the movie. As always the store was practically dead the only person inside was the store worker who was too interested in his mobile phone then the sound of the bell. 

When you went to the section where your favourite movie is but all the copies were gone. In its place was a black and red paper bag with a fancy logo. Lydia gasped seeing the bag, no doubt it was a designer she knew. 

Inside was a stunning dress, Peter had an eye with fashion picking out the perfect colour to make your skin tone. Holding the dress to your body you spun on the spot showing on the item. “y/n it’s gorgeous” he smiled at you. Your smiled beamed at her complement and slight hint of jealously. 

Lydia noticed a card fall from the dress as you turned. She picked it up seeing clue 4 on the front “looks like this is yours too” she giggled. You placed the dress back in the bag, then took the card ready for your next clue. 

Clue 4

End of the line your hunt is done, 

Hope your enjoyed your gifts and had fun. 

However if you look closer you’ll see another clue 

Put them together and find me, 

you know what to do. 

As you went to leave Lydia desided she wanted a shush puppy. At the counter the store owner seen your bag. “so your Peters girlfriend” he said. You smiled and nodded watching him crane his neck down one of the aisle. “did you find the gift in the horror section?” he asked knowing you hadn’t. You and Lydia both looked at each other giddy, quickly walking to the horror movies.

On the floor in the corner was a gift box black with a red bow. On top was a fallen dvd, you picked it and put it back on the shelf turning all your attention to the box. As you opened it you gasped to find a pair of flat knee boots. The ones you had been looking at for a few weeks now but were a bit out of your price range. You squiled in delight at the boots. “dress up and find me when you figure out where” you heard Lydia say. You turned to face her seeing her read a small bit of paper.

You spent the drive home re reading Peters clues trying to work out his final stop. So far with no luck. Lydia was talking about the shoes and dress Peter had bought and how stiles would never get her things like that. Once you were home you got showered and Lydia did you hair and makeup. But it didn’t matter if you couldn’t find Peter.

“maybe it has something to do with a memory, and meaningful places. Your first meeting, first date” she said moving the clue cards. Lydia was right they were all firsts, just in the wrong order. 

“they need to be in time order, look” you said taking the card. “Clue 1 it’s all about our first meeting” you say putting the card in place. “Next is clue 3 our first date about 2 weeks after we met” you said sliding that card next. “now the school attack. The first time Peter told me he loved me” you say with a smile. 

As you looked at clue 4 Lydia asked “and this one isn’t that just the movie store too?” she asked. You were partly stumped with this. You tried to think of where in the order clue 4 went. “these boots are to die for” she said getting bored with Peters puzzle. “Lydia your a genius” you say. She looked at you smiled “I know but what did I do” she said.

“clue 4 its the last one. When we were at the movie store the was a dvd on the box at first I didn’t think anything of it. But it was an American werewolf in London. Peter made a joke about how he wanted to tell me something important about himself and the dvd would help him explain who he is. He wanted to tell me he was a werewolf but I already knew because of Derek. But when we left the store I asked him to show me, show me his wolf side for the first time” you explained moving the card into place.

“so is that where he is were he showed you himself as a werewolf for the first time?” she asked. You shook your head no “that was at the back of the movie store” you answered. Once in order the bigger clue became clear the first letter from each clue spelt out the answer, Peter was at the L A K E. 

It didn’t take you long to get there. You should have guessed its where you’d had your first kiss with Peter. As you walked the path you could see the glow of lights ahead, walking faster with excitement. you reached the clearing, finding it covered in little fairy lights and candles. 

A big blanket was laid out with a picnic basket in the middle, a fire was lit close to the blanket. Before you could take anymore of it in your dog came running at you almost knowing you down, followed by Peter. He walked over looking smart dressed in a black shirt and not one of his famous v-necks. He kissed you telling you how beautiful you looked. You both sat down the eat the meal he’d made all your favourite foods and sweets in the basket. 

As it grew darker Peter got another big blanket and wrapped it around you both. You spent the next hour watching the stars or (y/d/n) playing on the grass. Peter looked nervous checking his watch every now and then like he was waiting for something. Soon Peter took something out of his pocket but kept it hidden from your view. 

“y/n I wasn’t going to do this today. I thought it would be too clique but I couldn’t wait and I don’t think I could find a better time or place for this” he said. Moving he turned and sat on his knees, grabbing your left hand “y/n I love you and always have from the day we met. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but you. So will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?” he asked showing you a diamond ring. 

You nodded yes, happy tears running down your face. Peter slid the ring on your finger and surprisingly it fitted great. Picking you up of the ground he kissed you passionately. Your kiss was interrupted by a loud bang. You jumped and Peter laughed turning you to face the lake. The sky soon filled with fireworks you watched them light up the sky in a mix of colours as Peter held you from behind. “this is amazing” you say snuggling more into his hug/hold. “only the best for my girl” he said in your ear. 

Soon they stopped and a small boat came towards the shoreline. Inside was Scott, stiles and Derek, they had helped Peter all day set up the little area and waiting out on the lake for the time to set the fireworks. The sound of footsteps on the path made you turn your head and see Lydia, malia and Liam coming too. Lydia held a bottle of champagne smirking at you, she’d known Peters plan all along.

They popped the bottle and everyone toasted to your engagement and for the rest of the night you, your fiance and friends celebrated the rest of valentines day and your future.


End file.
